Weasley By Love
by MyHeroIsSiriusOrionBlack
Summary: The story of Charlie's daughter, and her journey to understanding that Weasleys are not made by blood, but by love. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Weasley By Love**

**A/N This is a random idea that popped into my head, and I thought, 'why not?' I know it's super-confusing at first, but it'll all make sense soon. Thanks for reading!**

Custody

I was dimly aware that I was being shaken, but I didn't react to it.

"Ceara! Get up! Ceara!" My fifteen year old brother was yelling.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"Because dad is going to be here in ten minutes to pick us up. You might want to look presentable at the very least."

I threw a pillow at him, and got up. I hadn't seen my father in thirteen years. He and my mum divorced when I was four months old, and let my mum have full custody. When mum went missing three weeks ago, he asked for us back.

I straightened myself up, and packed my last odds and ends. My neighbor, who we were staying with, made breakfast, and helped me drag my stuff to the front room. There were three sharp knocks on the door, and I took a deep breath. I shoved away the queasiness as Leo, my brother, opened the door.

A tall man with red hair and a kind smile came into the room. My legs started to shake, but I ignored it, telling myself that there was no such thing as nervous. Nervousness was negative excitement.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Weasley," he introduced himself. I was oddly grateful that he had not said 'I'm your dad' or something similar.

I held out my hand, and he shook it. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Ceara."

After pleasantries were exchanged he vanished all of mine and my brothers' things. I assumed he had sent them wherever we were going. We each took one of his hands, and he apparated us away. When we popped into reality, we were in a small hotel room.

"I'm terribly sorry," Charlie apologized. "I don't get to move into my flat until January fifth, so this's what I've got." He made a face. "On the upside, we're going to the Burrow tomorrow to spend the holidays, if that's alright with you guys. So it's only for a day."

I smiled. "It looks fine to me."

The Weasleys

I knew the Weasley clan from school, but I hadn't known I was technically a part of it until two weeks ago, when my father had contacted Leo and me. They were like an exclusive club. It was harder to get in than it was to get straight O's on your N.E.W.T.'s. Every year they talked excitedly about Christmas, and I felt like an intruder, knowing that I was going to be celebrating with them. I knew Dominique Weasley, but vaguely. She was in my dormitory at Hogwarts, but we never talked. Maybe she hated me, which meant the rest of them did too. I felt sick.

We flooed to "The Burrow," as they fondly called the house. From what I gathered, they had torn down the original house, and built a sturdier one in its place a few years back. I climbed out of the fireplace, and was instantly enveloped in a comfortable hug from a lady who shared Charlie's smile.

After she let me go, I introduced myself. "I'm Ceara Cart—Weasley." I had been about to say 'Carter', which was who I was up until two weeks ago, but I caught myself.

"I'm Molly, but call me 'Grams'," she said energetically. "Come meet everybody."

Leo and I followed her into a room with a lot of couch, and even more people. I recognized some of them. Ted Lupin, who was head-boy my first year, Dominique, and her sister… whose name I could not recall. James Potter, Fred and Roxanne Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and of course, the heroes of our world: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

I was introduced to everybody, as was Leo. Then Grams asked "and who wants to give the tour?" Half of the hands in the room shot up. "Dom, and Fred," Grams decided.

"I'm Dom," she said as if we hadn't known each other for almost two and a half years. Then she gave both me and my brother brief hugs. "Hey, aren't you in my dorm?"

I nodded.

"I thought so. You looked familiar. Well, follow me. We'll start at the front door."

Did she really not know me? I wondered. We slept in the same room for the better part of two and a half years! Was she trying to make me feel insignificant and unnoticeable? Probably, I decided.

"This is the dining room," she showed us a room mostly full with a HUGE table, and thirty four chairs. "Bathroom, laundry room, kitchen," she continued. Fred trailed behind us, an amused expression on his face. We climbed a flight of stairs. "Adults floor. Bathroom, George and Angelina's room, Percy and Audrey's room, closet, Grams and Granddad's room, Bill and Fleur's room." We went up again, Dominique babbling the whole time. "The chill floor. Ron and 'Mione's room, library, media room, Ginny and Draco's room." Up again. "This is the man floor. Charlie, your dad's room, guest room, Teddy's room, and Harry's room." As we climbed the stairs again I started to think that this girl never took a breath. She'd done nothing but talk excitedly since we'd gotten here. "This is the 'Communal Bathroom'. It's the one we'll use. James and Fred's room—"

"Leo, you'll be rooming with us," Fred interrupted his—our—cousin.

"This is Louis and Hugo's room," Dom continued, ignoring the interruption. "Scorp, Albus, and Quentin's room, and he ladder to the attic room, where us girls sleep." We climbed the swinging ladder, through a trap-door into the cutest dorm-style room. "Ceara, you're in here."

The boys left, probably so Fred could show Leo his space, and I looked around. Each of the ten twin-sized beds had names embroidered across different colored comforters. A blue-green rug was spread across the center of the room, and there were four gigantic bean-bag type things. Each person had a desk with their initials painted across the top. There was a huge closet, and full shelves.

My covers were my favorite shade of teal-blue, with 'Ceara Ann' embroidered across in dark brown, matching my pillows. There were four beds up against each of the longer walls, and one on the short wall. Mine was kind of randomly in the center, as if it had been brought up this morning. I didn't mind. I looked around at everybody's beds. Victoire's (that was her name!) was black, her name in Gryff red, and her sheets, red, white, and black plaid. Dominique's was hot pink, with a blue and white checked sheet and pillowcase set. Dominique Marie was in dark blue. Mellony Malfoy' was pale blue with purple embroidery, and purple polka-dotted sheets. Each bed was completely unique, but they all went together. It was the cutest room I'd ever seen.

"…and everyone's here for the holidays this year, even Mellony and Scorpius, who usually spend it with Astoria…" Dom was still babbling, and I was still negatively excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Bedtime

After a thoroughly exhausting meal, everyone under seventeen was sent to bed. Even Leo came upstairs, though he didn't have to. Leo had come of age six weeks ago.

We all trudged up four flights of stairs and the girls, a ladder as well. The girls chatted happily while changing into long pj's. I felt out of place in my Mickey Mouse fuzzy shorts and matching tank top. Then everyone filed down the ladder into the HUMONGOUS bathroom where we washed faces, brushed hair and teeth, and took final bathroom stops. Teddy came in to bid everyone goodnight, and eyed my pj's.

"You'll want something warmer than that," he informed me, flicking his wand. My shorts lengthened into pants, and my tank grew long sleeves.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

"No problem."

"Truth time!" Roxy declared as soon as the trapdoor was finally shut for the night. The girls automatically dragged all of the beds together to form one big bed. Something about the way they did this made me think it was routine. As soon as they were all arranged, they piled on. I hesitated, but Mellony patted the spot next to her, "Come join us. Ceara."

Gratefully, I climbed up.

"Newbies first," Victoire said. "Ceara, what do you _really _think of us?"

"Er," I paused, unsure of what to say. "Well, it's really overwhelming, my first day with you. So far you all seem really fun," I tried to be diplomatic. They might hurt me if I wasn't. Well, probably not, but they might hate me.

There was a pause, and Mellony nudged me. "Your turn."

"Oh, sorry. Okay, so Mellony, no offense, but you're not exactly a Weasley or even a Potter. So why are you here?"

They all laughed as Mellony took a deep breath. "My dad is Draco, my mum is Astoria. They got divorced. With me so far?"

I nodded.

"After Lily-Billy here," she patted Lily's arm, "was born Harry and Ginny divorced. Ginny and Draco got married, and had Jennika and Quentin. Scorp and I are the step-cousins. So I really am a Weasley."

"That makes sense," I nodded again.

"Vic," Mellony continued, "truth, do you like Teddy?" she made a funny he's-my-cousin-don't-think-like-that face.

"Er," Victoire blushed red.

Quidditch

Dominique shook me awake. "We're all getting up now. You should come."

"Dom, it's six A.M. I've had two hours of sleep," I grumbled.

"Exactly," she replied significantly. "And the boys have had about the same. By the time we rotate through showers, they'll have had four."

I suddenly grasped what she was saying, and jumped up. There were a lot of people here. If we didn't get up this early, we got cold showers. It took us about an hour and a half for everybody to get a shower, even though Lily and Victoire both used the fourth floor shower. By eight, we were all ready for the day. I had my jet-black hair pulled up into a high pony-tail, and wore jeans and a teal sweater-and-scarf ensemble. Dominique almost begged to do my make-up, so I let her. She worked magic in making my already attention-grabbing violet eyes pop ten times more.

At eight we went into Fred and James and Leo's room. Their room was more cramped than ours. They had shoved the three beds together into a kind of puzzle. The other two rooms on the floor were considerably less cramped. We woke up all the boys, and headed down to breakfast.

All eighteen of us scrambled down the stairs for croissants and hot chocolate. It pained me to think of how often I had shared this same breakfast with my mum and Leo. My mum was a muggle. She had grown up in France, and had taught Leo and I French when we were tiny.

I stupidly assumed that no one here spoke French, and called in on my valuable skill. I leaned against Leo, and said "Leo, I miss mum. So much," in my second language.

Most of the cousins gave me sympathetic looks. The others all looked to someone for a translation. I turned red in embarrassment. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be sorry," Rose said, hugging me. "You should miss your mum. It's only natural."

"Guess what today is?" Bill asked as he entered the kitchen.

"QUIDDITCH DAY!" Everyone chorused. Once again, I felt out of place.

We trouped outside and collected our respective brooms from the shed. It turns out that Charlie had put Leo's and mine in there yesterday.

We were divided into four teams of eight. On my team (team one) were: me, Draco, Fleur, Fred, Percy, Roxanne, Albus, and Jennika. Team two consisted of: Bill, Ginny, Quentin, Hugo, Angelina, Harry, Dominique, and Molly. Team three were: Grams, Hermione, Leo, James, Lucy, Mellony, George, and Victoire. Team four, the last team, had: Granddad, Charlie, Ron, Teddy, Louis, Scorpius, Rose, and Lily.

My team discussed very seriously who would play what. I was keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so I was assigned that position. Draco claimed experience as seeker, so we let him have that. Jennika was riding on Draco's broom with him. Albus was also on the Gryff team, as a chaser. Fred and Roxy dibsed the other chaser positions, and though, neither had any experience, Fleur and Percy were beaters.

Every team played three games. We beat teams two and three (though two was a close one), but we were smashed by team four. Team two beat team three, and tied team four, and team four killed team three. As we sat on the grass, talking about the games, Draco let Jennika use his broom as long as she promised not to go above two feet off the ground.

"She's flown before. She's pretty good about following the rules," he told us. Not ten minutes later, we heard a piercing shriek. I looked up, and fifty feet off the ground, Jennika was falling. Harry grabbed his broom and launched at top speed into the air, but at the speed she was falling, not even the firebolt two was fast enough. The four year old hit the ground, and all I could hear, was the absence or her cries.


	3. AN

A/N: first of all, I forgot to put this in the first two chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling built the playground. I'm just playing on the swingset.

Second, I know how confusing it is, so I'm listing all characters, their age at the beginning of the story, and their relation to Molly and Arthur Weasley. Some of the characters are made up, and about half of the middle names are.

Arthur Weasley- 62

Molly Weasley- 62

William (Bill) Arthur Weasley-43-son

Fleur Emilie DeLacour-39-daughter in law

Victoire Gabriella Weasley-17-granddaughter

Dominique Marie Weasley-15-granddaughter

Louis William Weasley-14-Grandson

Charlie Gideon Weasley-42-son

Jeanne Carter-39-former daughter in law

Leo Bryce Carter/Weasley-17-grandson

Ceara Ann Carter/ Weasley-15-granddaughter

Persius (Percy) FabianWeasley-40-son

Audrey Jennifer (I don't know her last name)-40-daughter in law

Molly Penelope Weasley (jr.)-14-granddaughter

Lucy Margaret Weasley-11-granddaughter

Fred (help! I can't come up with a god one) Weasley-dead -son

George (help!)Weasley-38-son

Angelina Elizabeth Johnson-38-daughter in law

Fred Jace Weasley Jr.-16-grandson

Roxanne Aimee Weasley-16-granddaughter

Ronald Bilius Weasley-36-son

Hermione Jean Granger-36-daughter in law

Rose Jean Weasley-13-granddaughter

Hugo Ronald Weasley-12-grandson

Harry James Potter-36-former son in law

Ginevra Molly Weasley-35-daughter

James Sirius Potter-16-grandson

Albus Severus Potter-13-grandson

Lily Luna Potter-11-granddaughter

Ted Remus Lupin-19-grand-god-son

Draco Celtus Malfoy-36-son in law

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-13-step-grandson

Mellony Circe Malfoy-12-step-granddaughter

Jennika Christine Malfoy-4-granddaughter

Quentin Timothy Malfoy-2-grandson


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I know, hello and welcome to the knowledge that I am a horrible person who doesn't update as often as I plan. I was going for once a week, but life gets in the way. I'm sorry. Here's your update. **

"JENNIKA!" Ginny shrieked, running toward her. "Someone call a healer!"

Bill apparated away, and appeared thirty seconds later with a thin blonde lady in a healers outfit.

"Out of the way!" she ordered. She ran to Jennika and performed a few spells. The child's eyelids fluttered. "Jennika, my name is Healer Brown. Can you hear me?"

Jennika groaned.

"Nod if you can hear me sweetie," Healer Brown said softly.

She nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Can you speak?"

"Uh-huh," the four year old mumbled.

Healer Brown stood up. "She'll be fine. That was quite a fall she took. Don't let her sleep until bedtime, and wake her up every two hours to keep her from slipping into a coma. She'll need this potion twice a day for a week," The lady scribbled a word onto Ginny's hand. "You can pick it up at the apothecary. Be gentle. No hard play until she can eat a full meal without feeling queasy."

We all paid strict attention until Healer Brown disapparated. Then everyone crowded in on the child, and started telling her how glad they were that she was okay, and how she needed to be careful and follow directions.

We were strolling through a Christmas fair, when I noticed the kids forming a huge hand chain.

"Ceara," Louis hissed, holding out his hand. I shook my head.

"If you guys stretched that out, it'd be a mile long," Harry Potter laughed. From left to right it went: Louis, Scorpius, Dominique, Fred, Jennika, Molly, Roxanne, Quentin, Albus, Rose, Mellony, Lily, Teddy, Victoire, Hugo, James, and Lucy. Leo had not added on either.

"Hey, Lils," Fred whispered. "You'll be in Slytherin if you don't…get the angel off the top of that tree." He pointed to a tall evergreen.

I watched to see what she would do.

"You'll be in Slytherin if you don't drop dead," she countered automatically.

Fred did a brief, amusing impression on dying, and Lily glanced nervously toward the angel. She hesitated, the slipped under the tree and started to climb. Fred stepped closer to me and Leo, and briefly explained the game. You had to do whatever you were told, or else you would be in Slytherin, and Weasley were NOT Slytherins. They'd played it since they were tiny. Lily knocked the angel down, and clambered down triumphantly.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Ginny exclaimed. "Do something like that again, and you'll be grounded for two weeks!"

Lily looked outraged. "Fred made me do it!"

"Were you under the imperius curse?"

"No, but—"

"Then he didn't make you do anything." Ginny closed the subject.

Fred was cracking up. "Fred, don't get your cousins into trouble," Angelina ordered.

"Ginny said it. I didn't make her do anything. I simply suggested it would be amusing it…"

Everyone laughed, even me. As soon as the adults were all sufficiently distracted, Lily turned to James. "Hey, James, you'll be in Slytherin if you don't go call that person a muggle." She pointed to a refined looking lady.

"I've already been sorted into Gryffindor Lil," James complained. Lily raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Fine," James sighed. He walked over and purposely slammed into the lady. "Hey! Watch it, muggle!"

She looked affronted. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me," he sneered, melding back into our group. He looked at me, and I frantically shook my head. He ignored that. "Ceara, what are you good at?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"She's pro at anything illegal," Leo commented. I glared at him and if looks could kill, he would've been dead multiple times over.

James seemed happy. "Great. You'll be in Slytherin if you don't steal a pair of cuffs from that cop over there."

I knew my panic showed on my face. I couldn't steal from a law enforcement officer, but I needed to fit in with them. "I can't. Not without a partner in crime." I stupidly assumed none of them would do it. But everyone here was a true Gryffindor at heart.

"What do you need me to do?" Teddy asked.

I gave in, and explained an easy plan. When I was done, Teddy turned his hair bright-freaking-pink, and took off at a run. As if he had something to hide.

"Hey!" the cop ran after him. With ninja-quick skill, I opened a Velcro pocket on his belt, and whipped out the cuffs while he chased Ted. When he grabbed Teddy and discovered that he was just running, the cop let him go. He came back to us, and I showed off my prize.

"Wicked," Scorpius breathed. "Your turn."

"Scorpius," I started.

"Call me Scorp. Family always does."

I smiled. Family. It was a nice word, but just a word all the same. "Okay, Scorp, you'll be in Slytherin if you don't… sing your favorite song at the top of your lungs."

"No." he said flatly. "If Malfoys begged, I would be begging."

"Ah, suck it up," Rose laughed.

Scorpius took a deep breath, and began to sing in a pure clear voice that made me wonder why he hadn't wanted to sing.

"One hand reaches out, and pulls a lost soul from harm,

While a thousand more, go unspoken for

They say 'what good have you done, by saving just this one?

It's like whispering a prayer, in the fury of a storm!'

And I hear them saying, 'you'll never change things'

And 'no matter what you do it's still the same thing!'

But it's not the world that I am changing.

I do this so this world will know, that it cannot change me."

A group had gathered by now, and as he finished they applauded, us along with them. "Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing," Rose told me.

I laughed, "no kidding."

"Al," Scorpius said. "You'll be in Slytherin if you don't propose to Molly."

Albus Potter smirked, pulling flowers out of the heated flower beds. He got down on one knee and grabbed his cousin's hand. "Molly Penelope Weasley, I love you with all of my tiny heart. Will you do ne the honor of becoming my wife?"

"EW, NO," she pushed him into a snowbank. "sick."

Al leapt to his feet. "Rosie! You'll be in Slytherin if you don't pretend to be hammered for a minute thirty!"

Immediately Rose stumbled.


End file.
